


Our Last Night on Earth

by Artemis1000



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending (Detroit: Become Human), F/M, Failed Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: With the revolution failed, the survivors are waiting for certain death. Markus and North are exactly where they want to be - together.





	Our Last Night on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the introduction to my new fandom I had planned but ever since I saw the "last night on earth" prompt I couldn't stop thinking about Markus and North. 
> 
> The timeline of the failed liberation of the extermination camp is a little stretched here to give them one last night but events remain basically the same.

“Here you are. I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

She looks up from where she has tucked herself into a corner in a warehouse, her machine gun cradled against her chest as if it could protect her from the world, and states, “It’s going to be over by morning, isn’t it?”

Markus meets her eyes, looking so incredibly mournful that it makes North’s processes stutter and halt under the wave of overwhelming grief.

She has to look away, half hopes he will go away and take that tight feeling with him, yet when he sits down next to her she feels nothing but relief.

The survivors of their revolution have barricaded themselves in warehouses and behind flimsy makeshift barricades as if they weren’t cornered like rats in a cage – the path to the camps impossible, the escape path equally impossible.

By night, the androids have an ever so slight advantage. Come morning, human forces will attack and wipe out what remains of their resistance. Some of them believe the wait means hope, North doesn’t. The humans are in no hurry to finish it. After all, they have them trapped, they are free to deal the killing blow at their leisure. Perkins might even be taking his sweet time on purpose. North has always known men like him to enjoy suffering.

Markus still looks proud and noble with his clothes torn and fresh blue blood seeping through the bandage around his chest. His self-repair isn’t working anymore but it doesn’t matter, the ones who have made it this far will be dead at human hands before they can die from their injuries.

North clenches her right hand into a fist and glares at it. Quietly, bitterly she wishes she had been built to be deadly, not pretty. For a while, she had truly believed fighting spirit could make up for what they aren’t. For a while, she had believed.

Markus’s hands cover hers, and then there is his quiet voice, asking, “Look at me, North.” He waits until she does before he gives her a small smile – it’s wan, but it must cost him a lot to smile at all when they all want to cry. “If that’s how it is… There is nobody I would rather spend my last hours on earth with.”

She uses her left hand to wipe angrily at her eyes. He’s being strong, even now, strong so that she can let herself be weak just this once. It isn’t fair to put this burden on him. North tries to think of something to say which matches the warmth his loving honesty awakens in her even now that everything else is cold. Yet words have never been her strength. Her words have always been contrary, challenging and questioning him every step of the way, but by deeds she has shown her love and loyalty.

She has always hoped he treasures her deeds as much as her words, that he understands. That Markus is here right now, with her, proves that he does.

The skin fades from her hand and he follows suit. A moment later, their lips find another.

They kiss and they share – not sharing memories, not even concise thoughts but simply _themselves_. Their joy, their sorrow, the cautious, wary love that will never get a chance to mature and prove that it can endure. They would have been good together, she knows they would.

She can feel tears running down her cheeks and when she opens her eyes, she sees that Markus is crying, too.

“There is nowhere else I would rather be,” North echoes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.


End file.
